Far Longer Than Forever
Far Longer Than Forever is a romance song that was sung by Princess Odette and Prince Derek and the third song of The Swan Princess. It was nominated for a Golden Globe in 1995 for Best Original Song. Critical reception The New York Times wrote "The melody of "Far Longer Than Forever"...echoes the first five notes of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Everything's Better With Bob deemed it the best song of the film due to being "void of all daft rhyming schemes that hit the rest of the songs in the film". The Animated Movie Guide said the song had a theme of faith. This commercial single was jointly released by Sony Wonder and Sony 550 Music. MusicHound Soundtracks: The Essential Album Guide to Film, Television and Stage Music called the "seemingly mandatory big ballad" as "extremely annoying" due to "striking a totally different artistic note" in the context of the film's musical landscape. The Motion Picture Guide 1995 Annual: The Films of 1994 said, "The "love theme" was deserving of the Golden Globe Star-News deemed the song "insistent" noting that audiences may "quickly get their fill" of the tune." Context In the film It is sung within the context of the film as a love song, and again performed over the credits as a ballad by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne. In the film, the song was performed by vocalists, Liz Callaway, as the singing voice of Princess Odette, and Howard McGillin, as the speaking and singing voice of Prince Derek. End credits In the closing credits of the first film, a popular rendition of the song was performed by renowned R&B recording artists, Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne. Michelle Nicastro and Kenneth Cope sings a reprise of the song in the 1997 sequel, Escape from Castle Mountain. The lyrics of the song revolve around the incredible bond between two lovers who, although they are far apart, have faith that their love would eventually draw them together once again. In the film version, Princess Odette and Prince Derek are pledging their love for each other, despite the fact that distance and circumstances separate them. However, they truly believe that their love shared could overcome any barrier. Lyrics Film version Odette: If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today And somehow I know he's on his way to me Derek, you and I were meant to be Far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart It's almost like you're here with me Although we're far apart Derek: Far longer than forever As constant as a star I close my eyes and I am where you are Odette: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise We've an unshakable bond Derek: Destined to last for a lifetime And beyond Far longer than forever Odette: Far longer than forever Derek: I swear that I'll be true Odette: I swear that I'll be true Derek: I've made Odette & Derek: An everlasting vow To find a way to you Far longer than forever Like no love every known Odette: And with your love Odette & Derek: I'll never be alone Odette: Far longer than forever Derek: Much stronger than forever Odette: And with your love I'll never be alone End Credits versions The Swan Princess= Regina Belle: Oh-h-h-h. Jeffrey Osborne: O-h-h-h. Regina Belle: Far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart It's almost like you're here with me Although we're far apart Jeffrey Osborne: Far longer than forever As constant as a star I close my eyes and I am where you are Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise We've an unshakable bond Regina Belle: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond Jeffrey Osborne: Far longer than forever (Regina Belle: Far longer than forever) Jeffrey Osborne: Like no love every known Both: And with your love I'll never be alone (Instrumental interlude) Regina Belle: Oh-h-h-h-h. Jeffrey Osborne: Far longer than forever (Regina Belle: Far longer than forever) Jeffrey Osborne: Like no love every known Both: And with your love I'll never be alone Jeffrey Osborne: Far longer than forever Regina Belle: Much stronger than forever Jeffrey Osborne: And with your love I'll Both: Never be alone Regina Belle: Never, never be alone Jeffrey Osborne: Never, never be alone Both: Far longer than forever |-|Escape from Castle Mountain= Michelle Nicastro: Far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart It's almost like you're here with me Although we're far apart Kenneth Cope: Far longer than forever As constant as a star I close my eyes and I am where you are Michelle Nicastro: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise We've an unshakable bond Kenneth Cope: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond Far longer than forever (Michelle Nicastro: Far longer than forever) Kenneth Cope: I swear that I'll be true (Michelle Nicastro: I swear that I'll be true) Kenneth Cope: I've made Both: An everlasting vow To find a way to you Far longer than forever Like no love ever known Michelle Nicastro: And with your love Both: I'll never be alone Michelle Nicastro: Far longer than forever Kenneth Cope: Much stronger than forever Michelle Nicastro: And with your love I'll never be alone Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Songs Category:The Swan Princess songs Category:Romance songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Closing songs